LSDoom's ML Collection
by LSDoom
Summary: A collection of short stories. Genres vary. May contain some language and suggestive content, as well as death, but nothing too graphic.
1. At Her Mercy

That was it. He was at her mercy. Just a couple of seconds more, and it'll be all over. Ladybug felt the the heart pound in her ears as she pulled the string of her yoyo tighter around Hawkmoths neck, as he was spluttering and coughing. He tried to pull on the string, free himself, but to no avail. His head was bent upwards, and she could see his face turning blue.

Just a little more…

Hawkmoth's eyes turned upwards.

Just a little…

A sudden sharp pain in her shoulder forced her backwards, forcing her to release her grip, and fell backwards landing on her back with a loud and painful thud. Hawkmoth coughed wildly as he gripped his neck and clumsily tried to free himself from the string. She hissed in pain as she tried to grip her shoulder, attempting to pull out whatever hit her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the distinct shape of a ninja star.

And then, he heard her.

"Is this really what you want?"

His voice echoed in the dark dome. She looked around. He must be hiding somewhere in the shadows

"Is this what you really want." He repeated. His tone was not a question, and despite his voice remaining calm, it was sharp, and Ladybug couldn't help but shudder.

Hawkmoth's coughing had eased and he was now breathing heavily.

Gathering up all her courage, Ladybug scrambled up again. She tried to make out his shape, but all she saw was Hawkmoth in that little ray of light that came from the window, surrounded by wildly fluttering white butterflies, only a few meters in front of her. At this moment, she wished, she had Chat's night vision. Chat…

Ladybug felt another surge of rage rush through her veins. Chat. Her parents. Alya. Her classmates. All gone.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE!" she shouted.  
"WHY WOULD YOU EVER CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!"

Silence.

In the distance, she heard someone shuffling. Was he about to strike again? Her pierced shoulder was aching. But she decided she didn't care anymore.

"ANSWER ME!" she shouted.

Then she heard it. It was right behind her. She spun around and aimed a kick at the spot she imagined would be his face. But she only hit air. Another shuffling, to her right. She spun her outstretched leg back in a swift motion to gain momentum and did a spinning heel kick. This time she struck something. But her feeling of satisfaction faded as quickly as it came, as she felt a grip tighten around her ankle, and before she could fully comprehend what just happened and react accordingly, she felt the force of her spinning motion sent her flying and land hard on her injured shoulder. Ladybug shrieked in pain.

She heard steps. He was coming towards her. Biting her tongue to distract herself from the pain in her shoulder, she scrambled up.

"I know the pain you are feeling now. but once you go there, you may never return." He said.

Desperate, Ladybug wildly swung her uninjured arm around, hoping she would hit something, anything. But there was nothing there. She felt exhaustion getting the best of her. Someone gripped her from behind. She quickly grabbed hand on her shoulders in an attempt of a throw. But he wouldn't move. Then she was hit in the solar plexus. Ladybug gasped and retched. She stumbled backwards and slumped down.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she shouted.

She heard steps. He was moving towards her. Then, he stepped into the light. Ladybugs eyes widened in shock.

He was resembling a huge bat.

Author's Note: This is a random crossover-fic I spontaneously came up with (literally, I wrote this as a text post on tumblr). I'm not usually writing fan fiction. In fact it's been years.  
So be constructive, OK?


	2. Things Beyond Your Control

Nathanaël sighed deeply. He picked up the sketch he made and looked at it, only to crumble it up and throw it away into the nearby bin with a slight groan. He was sitting on a bench in the school yard, waiting for Rose and Juleka to return. He had promised to keep an eye on things going on, but it seemed it was relatively quiet today. Yet, there was an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach he could not describe. So he started sketching to distract himself, but also to not draw any unwanted attention. Sometimes, he could not help but to steal a glance at Marinette, who, as usual, was making a fool out of herself in front of Adrien, stuttering and spluttering random words at him while Alya, her best friend, face palmed. If it wasn't for certain events and circumstances, he would almost feel sorry for her. Although he did feel guilty about what happened when he let himself become corrupted by the Akuma, he had to admit that he felt somewhat relieved after he was finally able to admit to himself that Marinette could never return the feelings he has had for her and that he was a fool for believing he could tamper with things far beyond his control. It was too good to be true.

He turned his gaze back down to his sketch, sighing.

"Nath!"

Nathanaël jumped, sending the sketchbook and his pencils flying. Somewhere in the distance he heard Chloé cackle.

"Jesus! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Nath exclaimed, as he shot a glare at Juleka.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"We weren't exactly subtle you know. Weren't you supposed to keep a lookout for us?"

"I-I-I did, but I was supposed to not draw any attention…?!"

Rose eyed Nathanaël skeptically.

"I'm sorry!" he finally said, hanging his head in shame.

"Anyway, mission's over, we're heading home. Juleka has the coordinates." she said as she started to walk, followed by Juleka who shot a glare at him. Nath quickly picked up the sketchbook and pencils and followed them.

And with that, they retreated. They walked in silence for most of the time, Juleka leading their way.

"You were looking at _her_ again, weren't you?" Rose finally asked.

Nathanaël's face flushed a scarlet red.

Rose just glared. "You know you were supposed to keep out of trouble!"

Juleka lead them into a side street on the left.

Nath held his hands up defensively, "I-I wasn't doing anything, I was just-"  
"Rose is right, you know." Juleka agreed. "Your infatuation with that Cheng girl is what led you to getting infected in the first place. I know it's hard for you, but we need you for those missions. You are the only one who can sense them."

Sense them. That's right. He could sense the Akumas. Unfortunately, it didn't help him when he got infected himself in a moment of weakness.

"You were lucky back then, Ladybug was able to clean your infection before it could spread any further."

Nathanaël did not say anything.

Juleka sighed.

"Look Nath, I know this is all new for you, and I know how you must feel, I felt the same way you did when I was, well, 'unplugged', but you need to accept-"  
"I know, I know!" Nath said, more exasperated than he intended it to be, "She is not what I think she is, and we should not interfere with the system."

They headed into another side-street, and after a few more minutes of walking, arrived at a telephone booth, which was ringing.

"You are one of us now, Nath!" Rose said, "This is your new reality!"

And with this, Rose picked up the phone and vanished.

—-

A/N: So yeah, another AU FF.

Yeah…


End file.
